


a small mercy

by brujsedbones



Series: as my sovereign commands [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mocking, Multi, Nipple Play, Riding, Servants, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Jaehyun thinks he could maybe slip out when the Prince’s eyes fall shut in post coital bliss——and then he falls out of the wardrobe in the awkwardest fashion ever.





	a small mercy

In his defense, Jaehyun had only been doing what he had been told to do. 

It was a very clear order from the Headmaster of servants; clean the Prince's room. All of the palace nobles had drawn into the main hall, leaving the east side—the Prince’s living quarters—free of human traffic. Jaehyun didn’t know how long the Prince’s graduation ceremony will last, but he has been a servant for a long time. He is familiar with nobles and how they party for _everything,_ so he figured he has a decent amount of time to do his work and get out.

He had known that the Prince had been gone before he had entered the room, sponge and bucket in hand. What he had not expected was to hear the voices of people coming down the hallway so soon. He could still hear the music from the grand hall, so the ceremony was clearly not over. He walked over to the door to investigate.

Walking down the hallway was the Prince himself, with a quick gait and a knight in tow. Jaehyun had recognized him, the tall, handsome one with a bit of stubble on his chin. Yukhei, the one all the maids in the palace fawned over and tried to flirt with, hoping to catch his attention.

Jaehyun had panicked, quickly ducking into one of the Prince's huge wardrobes and hardly daring to breathe when the two of them entered the room. His sponge and bucket of water had, thankfully, been placed behind the curtains, far out of sight, so that’s one less thing he had to worry about.

Jaehyun peers through the crack in the doors of the wardrobe. Yukhei's got his hands tangled in the Prince's black locks, they're kissing and Jaehyun clamps a hand over his mouth, trying his hardest not to make a sound. He hadn't known that the Prince had been into men; he had seen the way he had behaved amongst the women in the Court, and he had never expected that he would, or could possibly be, attracted to both men and women.

The two men are on the bed now, and the Prince is spread out beneath Yukhei with a lazy smile on his face. “Yukhei,” the Prince purrs, and it goes straight to Jaehyun's cock.  

To be fair, Jaehyun supposes that no man or woman could ever resist the Prince. Dark haired and blessed with a radiant smile, Jaehyun is certain the Gods had been smiling upon the Prince on the day he had been born.

Yukhei looks up at the Prince and grins, pushing up the Prince's tunic. The Prince groans, arching against Yukhei when he flicks a tongue across his majesty’s nipple. The knight’s hands slide down his Prince's body, going lower to grip his tiny little waist, and the Prince lets out a sigh of contentment, head arching back against the pillow.  
  
Jaehyun swallows hard, unable to believe what he's seeing. This is all he has ever dreamed of and more. Jaehyun thinks of it as his dirty little secret, but he can’t think of a single person he knows who _hasn’t_ lusted over the Prince.

As an all purpose servant, Jaehyun had worked just about everywhere in the palace, and desire for the Prince runs rampant in all areas. Jungwoo from the Royal Garden once let it slip that he would like the Prince to fuck him. One time Jaehyun overheard Yuta and Ten from the stables talking about how they would like to _raw_ His Majesty, and while Jaehyun was unsure of what that meant, he did not dare expose himself to ask. Even Taeyong—who oversees the knight program, considered to be the best of men, far above sin and temptation—had confessed to Jaehyun over wine that he wanted the Prince to sit on his face.

Jaehyun will shamefully admit that he had indulged himself in fantasies containing the Prince as well, so seeing His Majesty in this state of undress and sexual sentience is a little overwhelming and surreal.

And of course, there's Yukhei, a fine specimen of a knight; muscled but lean, with that charming smile of his and of course, his huge hands. Rumors say he could rip open a dragonfruit with naked palms, and now after seeing them up close, the servant could believe it.

Jaehyun bites hard on his lower lip, watching as Yukhei pulls the Prince's pants down his thighs, freeing his hard cock. The Prince spits in his hands before reaching down to stroke himself, and Jaehyun has to bury his face in one of the Prince’s many tunics so his gasp wouldn’t be heard.

“You’re such a bitch for riling me up in a public setting,” the Prince says. “Trying to give me a handjob under the supper table? Really?”

“Mark,” Yukhei breathes, looking up at the Prince. Jaehyun sucks in a deep breath. The two of them are closer than he had initially assumed. Until now he has never heard anyone apart from the King and the Queen address the Prince by his given name. It has always been Your Highness, Your Majesty, Your Lordship and nothing more. It’s jarring and Jaehyun cannot imagine the name ever coming out of his mouth.

“Mark,” Yukhei repeats, “Can I?”

Jaehyun squints, trying to see more but he isn't close enough, he can only imagine the look in the Prince's eyes as he nods. He supposes it's one of trust and _fuck_ , what wouldn't he give to see it; the Prince lying on a bed before him, looking so filthy and debauched in the candlelight, all ready to be fucked. Or fuck, whichever. Jaehyun knows that he'd love both options.

Yukhei's head dips forward and from then on Jaehyun's view is kind of obstructed, but he knows just what Yukhei is doing from the way the Prince is moaning. Jaehyun finds himself reaching into his loose trousers to touch himself, wrapping his hand around his dick, stroking slowly.

He peers into the room and he can see Yukhei sucking the tip of the Prince’s cock into his mouth. The blowjob is lazy, the knight taking his time to work the Prince’s cock in and out of his mouth. Yukhei digs his tongue into the slit, and when he is rewarded with a little spurt of pre come, he rubs it—and the Prince’s cock, by extension—all over his lips.

Jaehyun takes a moment to let his head fall back against the wall, completely overwhelmed by such a sight. When he regains his composure enough to not collapse, he looks through the crack in the wardrobe again. And _oh god,_ Yukhei is letting the Prince fuck his face, letting the Prince hold his head down as he thrusts into the wet heat of his mouth. The knight is gagging uncontrollably as he struggles to take in what Jaehyun determines to be a pretty big dick, but His Majesty doesn’t even bat an eye at the strangled sounds coming from below him.

Jaehyun's jerking off furiously now, one hand still clamped over his mouth because he doesn't trust himself to shut up and not make a sound. He's in a strange position in the wardrobe, half pressed aganst clothes and half trying to continue watching without being found out, and he rubs his thumb against the tip of his dick, trying not to moan.

“Yukhei,” the Prince cries out, voice shaky. Jaehyun watches the Prince shudder beneath his knight, hips bucking forward. Yukhei keeps his mouth around his cock when he grips the Prince's thighs, teasing the sensitive skin and running his thumbs over the purpling bruises that are already there. 

The Prince just keens, and Jaehyun doesn't think he'll be able to hold out any longer. His movements are faster now, and at this rate, he's going to come before the Prince does; he’s going to get cum all over the place, there's no way he'll be able to hide the fact that he had been watching…whatever the two of them are doing.

He's not able to stop now though, not when he's this close to release. The Prince lets out a long, drawn out moan and Jaehyun sees him throw his head back, lips parted and cheeks flushed prettily. The image is enough to bring Jaehyun over the edge, and he comes into his fist as his release slams into him. Time must be on his side because as soon as he opens his eyes, he witnesses the beauty that is the Prince of Bellus coming all over his knight’s face.

It's a while before Jaehyun can finally bring himself to move. Even though he waits until the room is relatively quiet, he’s careful not to make any noise. It’s tough when he's also trying not to dirty the clothes that he's currently sharing space with in the wardrobe, but he’d rather be slow than caught.

He shifts against the door, looking through the crack and trying to determine if it's safe to get out of his hiding place. To his horror, The Prince is there, lying languid on the bed and not gone like Jaehyun had anticipated. Yukhei's not around, a small mercy, and Jaehyun thinks he could maybe slip out when the Prince’s eyes fall shut in post coital bliss—

—and then Jaehyun falls out of the wardrobe in the awkwardest fashion ever.

Yukhei _is_ there, and he’s looking down at Jaehyun with a curious look in his eyes. Jaehyun swallows hard, aware that he's got his trousers pulled down low enough to free his soiled cock. After he came, Jaehyun had just smeared his release back onto himself so his hands could be free, and it's painfully easy to tell what he had just done in the wardrobe. 

“So you were right,” the Prince says, a smile spreading across his face, “Someone was watching.”

Yukhei nods as he looks at Jaehyun, eyes assessing, and Jaehyun finds himself flinching under his scrutiny. He supposes he should curl up into a ball and roll away in utter embarrassment, but his body is betraying him with its sheer inability to move. Yukhei turns to look at the Prince. “What do we do about him?”

There’s a short pause. “I want him,” the Prince says, licking his lips. 

Jaehyun's heart almost stops right there and then. 

Yukhei laughs, noticing the look on Jaehyun's face. “Well,” says with an amused grin. “Do you return His Majesty’s desires?” 

Jaehyun's gaze flickers in between the Prince and Yukhei, unsure of what to say. As much as he'd like to say yes, he knows that there will be consequences, and he's pretty certain he wouldn't be able to bear them. 

“How long will it take for you to make up your mind?” the Prince asks. It would've sounded petulant coming from anyone else, but the Prince's voice is lilting and it sends a chill down Jaehyun's spine. 

“I,” Jaehyun opens his mouth to speak, but the words die in his throat. The Prince cocks an eyebrow at him. 

“I want what his Majesty wants,” Jaehyun manages to choke out.

The Prince clicks his tongue. “Do you think he’s naturally this submissive or if it’s just because it’s me?”

“Don’t antagonize him,” Yukhei reprimands, and Jaehyun is still shocked by how informally the two of them speak to each other.

“He’s shaking,” Yukhei coos, and suddenly the two of them have their gazes trained on him. Jaehyun swallows his tongue as Yukhei falls to his knees in front of him, his gargantuan hands reaching for Jaehyun’s waist. 

“Look at you,” he murmurs, and Jaehyun's cheeks flush crimson, suddenly reminded of his current state of undress. Yukhei tugs at Jaehyun's tunic, helping to pull it over Jaehyun’s head while he fumbles with his trousers, trying to take them off in the least awkward manner possible. 

“Come here,” the Prince beckons. He's got that lazy smile on his face again, and Jaehyun stands rooted to the ground, unable to believe what he's hearing. Yukhei chuckles, fingers lightly tracing over Jaehyun's spine before his hand comes to rest at the small of his back, leading him to the bed. 

“Go on,” Yukhei says, giving Jaehyun a light push and Jaehyun stumbles forward, ending up between the Prince’s thighs. 

“I-I'm sorry, your Highness,' Jaehyun stammers, and the Prince laughs, placing a finger on Jaehyun's lips. 

The Prince shushes him and Jaehyun fights hard to resist the urge suck the digit into his mouth. “You want this? You want me?” 

Jaehyun nods so fast he fears he’s pulled something in his neck. He hears Yukhei snort behind him and he’s about to be embarrassed, but the Prince’s eyes soften. He presses the digit into Jaehyun’s lips until he gets the message and opens his mouth.

“Suck,” the Prince orders. Jaehyun looks up at him and he shifts so that he's kneeling in between the Prince's legs, lapping at his finger. The Prince pushes another digit against his lips and Jaehyun sucks harder around them both, not wanting to disappoint him. 

Jaehyun doesn't exactly know what the point of this is, but he doesn’t expect for the Prince to finger himself with the fingers that Jaehyun had just wet. 

Jaehyun's just watching, mouth dry, unable to believe that he's here, in between the Prince's thighs, watching him finger himself open. It has been a while since his first orgasm, and he is already painfully hard from watching the Prince. One finger, two finger, three fingers, stretching himself open for Jaehyun.

“Like what you see?” Yukhei asks. He's beside Jaehyun now, and the servant wonders when he had shifted in his position. He nods and turns back to look at the Prince once more. The flush is high in his cheeks and he lets out a moan, eyelids fluttering closed. He looks beautiful like this, Jaehyun thinks, and he's still in a state of disbelief about being able to have someone this gorgeous, even if it's just for a little while.

“Take him,” the knight murmurs.

“What?” 

Yukhei looks at Jaehyun, amused. “Take him,” he repeats. “You heard what he said. He wants you.” 

He gestures towards the bottle of lubricant on the bed and Jaehyun takes it with shaking hands. The Prince keeps working his fingers in and out of himself until Jaehyun grabs him behind the knees and yanks him closer. His hands fly out against the bed to steady himself and he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth.

When Jaehyun pushes into the Prince, he groans, in awe of how tight he is. He’s kind of done this before, a couple of times in the empty stables late at night, fumbling with the girl’s corset and brassiere and nearly tearing her long skirt. The Prince is different, his skin is smooth under Jaehyun's rough fingertips. His body is soft in some areas and muscled in others, and the Prince gasps when Jaehyun grips his thighs, pulling out and pushing back into him again. 

Jaehyun works up a steady rhythm, pulling the Prince’s hips forward while thrusting in. It takes a Herculean amount of effort to keep it steady and to not come, but Jaehyun would be damned before this end prematurely. The Prince is so receptive, so pretty beneath him and his moans are tiny just like his body. A particularly hard thrust makes His Majesty a little more vocal than he previously had been, and Jaehyun’s pace momentarily falters, only to restart a moment later.

“That’s it,” Yukhei murmurs. He's behind Jaehyun, pressing a kiss to his neck and Jaehyun moans, arching backward. The warmth of another person's body floods him, and he wants more, needs more. 

And he gets more when Yukhei guides Jaehyun’s back against the headboard. The Prince climbs into his lap and situates himself in Jaehyun’s arms before sinking down on his cock. The Prince is going to ride him, and Jaehyun thinks it’s all going to end. The Prince presses down until he’s taking almost all of Jaehyun’s length, then Yukhei is pushing a finger into the Prince's already cock stuffed hole.

“Yukhei,” Jaehyun gasps, eyes widening. 

It feels strange to call him that. Jaehyun and Yukhei do not run in the same circles. Yukhei is a knight, and Jaehyun is a mere palace servant. While there is hierarchy in their rankings, Jaehyun feels like it would be inappropriate to call the knight by a title. When it’s boiled down to near nothing, both he and Yukhei are servants to the crown.

That’s not to say there shouldn’t be any honorifics at all. They’ve never met, not formally, and this technically doesn’t count as meeting either; Jaehyun was caught being a pervert and they are now bonding over mutual lust for the Prince. 

Yukhei doesn't answer him anyway. There's only that intense look in his eyes, and Jaehyun looks back at the Prince, whose eyes are closed as he savors the feeling. Another finger pushes in and the way the Prince moans is so pretty and delicate that Jaehyun can’t help looking at his lips. Briefly, horribly, Jaehyun thinks of how it would be to kiss him, but stops himself just in time.

A third finger finds its way inside and Jaehyun groans. The Prince is squirming in his arms, rutting against him, leaking cock rubbing against his stomach. It feels strange and terribly intimate, to have Yukhei's fingers pressed up against his cock while he's inside the Prince, and he's not sure if he's going to be able to last much longer. 

“Just wait,” Yukhei says. It's an order to the both of them, Jaehyun thinks, and the Prince lets out a harsh cry when Yukhei adds a fourth finger. “I need to make sure you can take it. Don't want to hurt you, princess.” 

While Jaehyun feels like he’s been punched in the gut at the term, His Majesty just rolls his eyes. “I got off on that _one time._ ” 

“I’ve only said it one time,” Yukhei replies, fingertips pushing against Jaehyun’s cock. The movement sends the tip right up against His Majesty’s prostate, and he gives a short cry, leaning his forehead on Jaehyun’s collarbone.

The Prince’s breath comes in hot, scorching pants against Jaehyun’s chest, and as if compelled by something stronger than them all, he becomes to rock back and forth in Jaehyun’s lap. He’s really not doing that much, but he’s so tight around Jaehyun’s cock and Yukhei’s fingers that Jaehyun feels kind of lightheaded.

The Prince snaps his fingers loudly when Jaehyun’s eyes fall shut. “Stay with me, Jaehyun. This is what you wanted, right?”

The words tumble out of his mouth before Jaehyun can even bother to think about them. “You know my name?”

Mark laughs, rising up to fuck himself down on Jaehyun’s dick. “Of course I know your name. How could I forget my sweetest, prettiest servant?”

Jaehyun’s never been called pretty before. He moans quietly, but the Prince isn’t finished.

“How could I forget someone who cares for me like a lover and looks at me like I gave birth to the universe on my own?” His Majesty continues, not even halting his rhythm when Yukhei draws his fingers out.

Jaehyun blushes at the Prince’s words. He hadn’t known he’d been so transparent about his admiration.

His shyness seems to do something for the Prince because he starts to drop his hips down onto Jaehyun harder. “God, Jaehyun, you’re so cute. How are you this cute?”

“Your Majesty—” Jaehyun chokes out.

The Prince places a finger over Jaehyun’s lips in a shushing gesture. “Be quiet, baby. Let me fuck you, okay?”

Jaehyun kind of goes to heaven then and there. He couldn’t even reject that request if he wanted to, and he would never even dream of wanting to reject it.

His Majesty is meticulous in the way he fucks down in Jaehyun’s lap. The servant has never been ridden before, will probably never experience this much expertise again, so he watches in rapt attention as the monarch impales himself on Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun can’t see it, but he can only imagine what the Prince’s hole looks like, pretty and slick and stretched out as he takes Jaehyun to the hilt.

The sound of skin meeting skin is unbearably loud, and the Prince buries his face in Jaehyun’s neck. He rolls his hips then, rutting his cock against Jaehyun’s abs and angling himself just right. He cries out when Jaehyun’s dick drags over his prostate.

“I was going to join but…” Yukhei starts, voice rough, “I can really just get off on watching you fuck him,” Yukhei says, and he’s addressing the Prince. The Prince is stuffed full of Jaehyun’s dick, but there’s no doubt in Yukhei’s mind—or his own, for that matter—that the Prince is the one fucking _him._

“You’re just a pervert,” the Prince says, to which his knight sticks out his tongue.

“You like it,” Yukhei responds. “You were getting off on being watched before and you’re getting off on being watched now.”

The Prince, though he initiated this part of the conversation, blushes darkly. He looks between Jaehyun’s red cheekbones and Yukhei’s smug grin. “Shut up,” he mutters.

“In fact,” Yukhei says, pointedly not shutting up, “I don’t know what’s doing it for you more right now; me watching, or him enjoying it so much.”

Jaehyun pouts as he is brought into their little squabble. He sighs, tugging the Prince closer by his midsection before resting his head on the Prince’s shoulder. His Majesty looks on in shock, but eventually, his hand comes down to caress the back of Jaehyun’s head as he rides him.

“He’s so sweet on you,” the knight chuckles.

“Shut _up,_ Yukhei,” the Prince snaps, though not entirely unkind. “He—oh.”

The Prince cuts himself off as Jaehyun scrapes his teeth over one of his nipples. His back arches and he pushes his chest towards Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun, a little less shy now, is terribly pleased by the reaction he receives. His tongue darts out to circle the little nub and the Prince stops moving his hips, body sagging against Jaehyun’s face.

Already missing the motion, Jaehyun reaches his hands down to grab twin handfuls of the Prince’s thick ass. He begins to guide His Majesty up and down his cock again, sucking gently on one of his nipples.

Jaehyun doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone’s self control deteriorate so quickly. The Prince squirms aimlessly atop his thighs, torso shaking with an emotion Jaehyun cannot be bothered to identify. His mind is clouded by the Prince, trying to make him feel as good as possible. He clearly does a good job; he looks the Prince in the eye from where his mouth is attached to his nipple and the Prince comes onto Jaehyun’s chest, completely untouched.

“That was hot,” Yukhei says after a pregnant pause. Jaehyun tears his eyes away from the Prince long enough to look at the knight, who has his huge hand around his even more huge cock, and Jaehyun starts to salivate. “What do I—?”

“Fuck me,” Jaehyun breathes, and his higher ups both freeze.

He keeps going before either of them can say anything. “You’re already so hard and I want you to get the orgasm you deserve and...I don’t even know if this is okay but—”

“You want me to fuck you?” Yukhei asks, like he can’t quite believe it.

“Please,” Jaehyun insists.

There’s a short moment of silence before Yukhei surges over the Prince’s shoulder to kiss Jaehyun on the lips. He moans quietly, pliant, when they make contact. The Prince is generous enough to lean away and allow them more space, and Jaehyun feels his heart stutter when Yukhei cups his face with a broad palm.

The servant is sure he’s never been prepared so quickly in his life. Yukhei is still efficient, but with his long, thick fingers, it doesn’t take much for him to stretch Jaehyun out. Jaehyun arches into his hand, legs spreading wide. The Prince climbs off of his lap and lays down next to him. 

Yukhei starts to guide his cock into Jaehyun’s hole and the servant’s eyes open wide, mouth falling open in pleasure and disbelief. His arms reach out blindly and it finds the Prince’s forearm, tugging him closer.

The Prince just smiles, petting Jaehyun's headlines gently. “It’s filling, isn’t it?”

Jaehyun doesn’t even know how often the two of them fuck, hell, or if they ever fuck, but if they do...Jaehyun wonders how the Prince, with his little body and small holes, takes a cock this big.

Once the head gets past the ring of muscle, Yukhei begins to slowly slide forwards, pressing inward. As he presses further, the moans from Jaehyun’s mouth get higher, sharper and he is _so_ humiliated at himself. 

Bottoming out feelings like magic to the both of them, and Jaehyun’s insides are quivering around Yukhei’s cock. Despite the size, Jaehyun’s body swallows Yukhei wholly, and there’s an unprecedented sweep of heat that travels through the servant when the knight grabs his legs and winds them about his waist.

For someone who was so hard and ready to go before, the way Yukhei fucks into Jaehyun is agonizingly slow. His strokes are deep pulling back until only the tip remains, then pushing the entire shaft back in. Jaehyun’s full in a way he hasn’t felt in years, but he’s still unsatisfied. He wants to be split apart, ripped in half by cock, and he voices this in delirious babbles to either of them that will listen.

“Oh shit,” Jaehyun whines as the knight lifts his hips up.

Yukhei grabs Jaehyun by the waist, holding his hips still as he begins to piston his cock in and out of the greedy hole. Jaehyun’s legs fall apart and he sobs openly, throwing his arm over his face right after.

Yukhei gently moves it away. “I want to see you.”

Jaehyun lets his hands fall to the sheets instead, the sheets he had just tucked into place not even an hour prior, digging up fistfuls of the soft fabric in order to ground himself. The thickness of Yukhei’s cock makes it easy to touch all the right places inside of Jaehyun, tip brushing against his prostate irregularly and sending a brand new wave of want through the servant.

Not to mention that Yukhei’s balls are fucking huge too, hitting Jaehyun’s ass with each thrust. Every collision makes Jaehyun whine, and his thighs start to shake as Yukhei catches on that he likes it. He grinds his hips down rhythmically, buried to the hilt, and lets out his own quiet groan to match Jaehyun’s.

Yukhei leans in close to Jaehyun’s face. He absentmindedly sweeps up some of Mark’s drying cum onto his fingers and pressed it to Jaehyun’s lips. The servant accepts the digits without hesitation, licking up His Majesty’s mess as Yukhei drills into him.

The Prince, deeply moved by this, grabs his servant’s dick in his hand. With a swift motion of his thumb, he collects the pre come from Jaehyun’s weeping, untouched cockhead and disperses it down his length. He begins to stroke him, wrist curling, and Jaehyun’s hips cant up as he chases the friction of the Prince’s hand.

Jaehyun can’t even moan properly, can’t warn them of his orgasm with Yukhei’s thick fingers taking up all the room in his mouth. He can only pant out small sounds as he gets close for the second time that day, but he has a feeling both of them can tell anyway. The Prince squeezes him right below the tip and that’s what does it for Jaehyun. He comes all over the Prince’s knuckles, completely a wreck as His Majesty strokes him through it. Yukhei is right behind, pulling out and coming all over the servant’s milky, muscular thighs.

The knight flops down onto the bed next to Jaehyun, leaving him caught between the knight and the Prince. He springs up immediately, clambering over his body to get to the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Yukhei asks as Jaehyun stands up on shaking legs.

“I am still a servant. I must clean His Majesty’s room like I was instructed to do,” he replies, fumbling around with his tunic. He goes to take a step towards the window where his bucket of once-hot water is, but he doesn’t get very far. The Prince wraps a hand around his bicep, holding it in a soft grip.

“Stay here for a little while, Jaehyun?” he asks, voice soft.

Jaehyun briefly wonders how anybody could say no to that voice, that face. “As my sovereign commands,” he sighs, shrugging off his clothes again.

Jaehyun refuses to think about what they just did and what all of it means. If the Prince wants him to stay, then he will stay. Simple as that.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this has just been sitting in my drafts for like....a solid month and I cleaned up in the past week. I've looked at this for so long that I can't tell if I like it anymore tbh
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 190311  
> -M


End file.
